The summer I turned pretty
by Irechany
Summary: Sakura Haruno mide su vida en veranos. Todas las cosas buenas, todas las cosas mágicas ocurren entre los meses de junio y agosto. Los inviernos son simplemente un tiempo para contar las semanas hasta el próximo verano, un lugar lejos de la casa de la playa, lejos de Kushina, y más importante, lejos de Naruto y Sasuke
1. PRÓLOGO

**¡Hola! Les traigo una historia que será, um, considerablemente larga. Antes que nada os anunciaré que los PERSONAJES de la serie NARUTO no me pertenecen ni en un ápice, pertenecen al señor KISHIMOTO, y la trama de esta historia TAMPOCO me pertenece; pertenece a JENNY HAN. La serie se llama tal cual lo pone en el título, o como se leería en español: "El verano en el que me volví bonita".**

**Espero que os guste esta adaptación que hice. Me emociona ver a los personajes de Naruto como protagonistas, de hecho, mientras me leía la historia les veía una gran similitud. O sea que, aquí os traigo esto con mucha ilusión.**

**Al principio no habrá lo que es romance propiamente dicho, pero igual es bueno. SasuSaku & NaruSaku. ¿Cómo acabará?**

**PRÓLOGO**

Sakura Haruno mide su vida en veranos. Todas las cosas buenas, todas las cosas mágicas ocurren entre los meses de junio y agosto. Los inviernos son simplemente un tiempo para contar las semanas hasta el próximo verano, un lugar lejos de la casa de la playa, lejos de Kushina, y más importante, lejos de Naruto y Sasuke. Son los chicos que Sakura ha conocido desde su primer verano—Ellos han sido sus figuras de hermanos, sus amores, su todo lo demás. Pero un verano, un terrible y maravilloso verano, las mayoría de las cosas cambian, de la más extrema manera en que debió de haber sido desde el principio.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

Habíamos estado conduciendo durante cerca de siete mil años. O al menos se sentía como eso. Mi hermano, Kiba, manejaba tan lento como nuestra abuela. Me senté al lado de él en el asiento del copiloto con mi pie sobre el tablero. Mientras tanto, mi madre se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero. Incluso cuando dormía, parecía alerta, como si en cualquier momento pudiera despertarse y dirigir el tráfico.

—Ve más rápido, —urgí a Kiba, empujando su hombro—. Pasa a ese chico con la bicicleta.

Kiba se sacudió el hombro, —Nunca toques al conductor —dijo—, Y baja tus pies sucios de mi tablero.

Moví mis pies atrás y adelante. Se veían bastantes limpios para mí.

—No es tu tablero. Va a ser mi auto pronto, lo sabes.

—Si alguna vez obtienes tu licencia —se burló—. A personas como tú no deberían permitírseles conducir.

—Oye, mira, —dije, señalando fuera de la ventana—. ¡Ese chico en silla de ruedas acaba de pasarnos!

Kiba me ignoró, y comencé a jugar con la radio. Una de mis cosas favoritas sobre ir a la playa eran las estaciones de radio. Estaba tan familiarizada con ellas como las de regreso a casa, y escuchar la Q94 me hacia realmente consciente de que estaba aquí, en la playa.

Encontré mi estación favorita, la única que tocaba todo tipo, desde pop o canciones viejas hasta hip-hop. Tom Petty estaba cantando, "Free Fallin". Canté junto con él,

—She's a good girl, crazy' bout Elvis. Loves horse and you boyfriend too.

Kiba extendió su mano para cambiar de estación, y golpeé su mano para apartarla. — —Sakura, tu voz me hace querer lanzarme con el auto dentro del océano —Pretendió desviarse hacia la derecha.

Canté incluso más fuerte, lo cual despertó a mi madre, y ella comenzó a cantar también. Ambas teníamos voces terribles, y Kiba negó con la cabeza, al modo "Kiba disgustado". Él odiaba ser superado en número. Era lo que más le molestaba desde que nuestros padres se divorciaron, ser el único hombre, sin nuestro padre de su lado.

Mientras nos acercábamos más y más a la casa, sentí un familiar aleteo en mi pecho. Estábamos casi allí.

Bajé la ventanilla y tomé todo lo que pude. El aire sabía a lo mismo, olía a lo mismo. El viento hacia que mi cabello se sintiera pegajoso, la brisa del mar salado, todo se sentía tan bien. Como si hubieran estado esperando por mí para que llegara aquí.

Kiba me dio un codazo. — ¿Estás pensando en Sasuke? —preguntó burlón.

Por primera vez la respuesta fue no.

—No, —espeté.

Mi madre sacó su cabeza entre los dos asientos.

—Sak, ¿Aún te gusta Sasuke? Desde lo que ocurrió el último verano, pensé que había algo entre tú y Naruto.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿Tú y Naruto? —Steven parecía enfermo—. ¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Naruto?

—Nada, —Les dije a ambos. Podía sentir el rubor extendiéndose hasta mi pecho. Deseé haber estado ya bronceada para cubrirlo—. Mamá, solo porque dos personas son buenos amigos, no significa que vaya a pasar algo. Por favor, no lo vuelvas a decir otra vez.

Mi madre se echó hacia atrás en el asiento trasero. —Hecho, —dijo. Su voz tenía esa nota de firmeza que sabía que Kiba no sería capaz de desobedecer.

Pero era Kiba, él lo intentaría de cualquier manera. — ¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Naruto? No puedes decir algo como eso y no explicarlo.

—Déjalo pasar, —dije. Decirle a Kiba cualquier cosa sólo le daría armas para burlarse de mí. Y, de todos modos, no había nada que decir. Nunca ha habido alguna cosa que decir, realmente.

Sasuke y Naruto son los chicos de Ku. Ku es Kushina Namikaze, antes Kushina Uzumaki. Mi madre es la única que la llama Ku.

Se conocían la una a la otra desde que tenían nueve—hermanas de sangre, se llamaban entre ellas. Y tenían cicatrices para probarlo—marcas idénticas en las muñecas que parecían corazones.

Kushina me dijo que cuando nací, ella sabía que estaba destinada para uno de sus chicos. Dijo que era el destino. Mi madre, quien normalmente no cree en ese tipo de cosas, dijo que sería perfecto, mientras que por un largo tiempo tuviera unos cuantos novios antes de establecerme.

Realmente, ella dijo, "amantes" pero esa palabra me daba escalofríos. Kushina puso sus manos en mis mejillas y dijo, "Sakura, tienes mi absoluta bendición. Odiaría perder a mis chicos por alguien más".

Íbamos a la casa de la playa de Kushina en Konoha's Beach cada verano desde que era un bebé, incluso desde antes que naciera. Para mí, Konoha era menos que una ciudad y más que una casa. La casa era mi mundo. Teníamos nuestra propia extensión de playa, todo para nosotros mismos. En la casa de verano podía hacer un montón de cosas. El amplio pórtico lo usábamos para correr de un lado a otro, tener jarras de té helado, nadar en la piscina por la noche—pero los chicos lo hacían casi todo el tiempo.

Siempre me he preguntado el aspecto que tendrían los chicos en diciembre. Traté de imaginarlos en suéteres de color arándano y de cuello alto, con mejillas sonrosadas y al lado de un árbol de navidad, pero la imagen siempre me parecía falsa. No sabía cómo afectaría el invierno en Naruto o en Sasuke, y estaba celosa de quien lo supiera. Conseguí mis sandalias, protector solar y traje de baño. Pero, ¿Qué más necesitan las chicas modernas quienes pelean con bolas de nieve en el bosque? Ellos debían ser los únicos que dejaban que las chicas se acurrucaran a su lado mientras el auto se calentaba, los únicos quienes daban sus abrigos cuando hacía frío. Bueno, quizás Naruto. Sasuke no. Sasuke nunca lo haría; no era su estilo. De todas maneras, no parecía justo.

Me sentaba al lado del radiador en la clase de historia y me preguntaba que estarían haciendo, si ellos estaban tratando de calentar sus pies en alguna parte, sobre el radiador también. Contando los días para que volviera el verano. Para mí, era casi como si el invierno no contara. El verano era lo que importaba. Mi vida entera sólo contaba con los veranos. Como si yo realmente comenzara a vivir desde junio, hasta que estuvieran en la playa, en la casa.

Sasuke era el mayor, por un año y medio. Él era pálido, con pelo muy, muy oscuro. Completamente inalcanzable, no disponible. Tenía un tipo de sonrisa socarrona en su boca y siempre me encontraba mirándola. La sonrisa de su boca me hacía querer besarlo, tan suave, que borraría esa sonrisa. O quizás no tan suave… pero deseaba tener el control para poder hacerlo. Hacer esos labios míos. Era exactamente lo que quería hacer con Sasuke. Hacer que sea mío.

Naruto, sin embargo, era mi amigo. Era amable conmigo. Era el tipo de chicos que aún abrazaba a su madre, que aún quería tomarla de la mano incluso cuando ya era demasiado grande para hacerlo. No se avergonzaba tampoco. Naruto Namikaze estaba demasiado ocupado siendo bromista como para avergonzarse.

Apuesto que Naruto era más popular que Sasuke en la escuela. Apuesto que las chicas gustaban más de él. Apuesto que si no fuera por el fútbol, Sasuke no sería un gran partido. Él podía ser demasiado tranquilo, el malhumorado Sasuke, no un dios del fútbol. Y me gustaba eso. Me gustaba que Sasuke prefiriera estar solo, tocando su guitarra. Como si él estuviera sobre todas las cosas estúpidas que ocurrían en el instituto. Me gustaba pensar que si Sasuke fuera a mi escuela, él no podría jugar fútbol, podría ser un escritor en el periódico escolar, y notaría a alguien como yo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la casa, Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en el pórtico del frente. Me incliné sobre Kiba e hice sonar el claxon dos veces, lo cual en nuestro idioma de verano significaba, "Ven a ayudarme con las maletas".

Sasuke tenía dieciocho años ahora. Acababa de cumplirlos. Era más alto que el verano pasado, si puedes creerlo. Su cabello era más corto alrededor de sus orejas y estaba tan moreno como siempre. A diferencia de Naruto, cuyo cabello estaba más largo en comparación con años anteriores.

Cuando él era más pequeño, su cabello era rubio, casi color platino en el verano. Naruto odiaba sus rizos. Durante un tiempo, Sasuke lo convenció de que las cortezas de sándwich hacían que su cabello se rizara, por lo que Naruto dejó de comer sándwich, y Sasuke se burló de él.

Mientras Naruto fue creciendo, sin embargo, su cabello era menos y menos rizado y más ondulado. Extraño sus rizos. Kushina lo llamaba su pequeño ángel, y él usualmente parecía uno, con sus mejillas rosadas y sus rizos rubios. Aún tiene esas mejillas rosadas.

Naruto hizo un megáfono con sus manos y gritó, — ¡Kiba!

Me senté en el auto y observe como Kiba sin preámbulo iba hacia ellos y los abrazaba de la manera en que los chicos lo hacen. El aire olía a sal y humedad, como si fuera a llover en cualquier momento. Fingí atar los cordones de mis zapatos, pero realmente quería un momento para mirarlos, ver la casa por un tiempo, en privado.

La casa era grande y gris con blanco, y se parecía como la mayoría de las demás casas en el camino, pero mejor. Se veía de la manera en que yo pienso que una casa de playa debería mirarse. Se veía como un hogar.

Mi madre salió de auto, también. —Hola, chicos. ¿Dónde está su madre? —gritó fuera.

—Hola, Mebuki. Está tomando una siesta, —Naruto gritó de regreso.

Generalmente ella salía volando hacia la casa en el segundo en que nuestro auto se estacionaba.

Mi madre se acercó a ellos en tres pasos, y los abrazó a ambos fuertemente. Los abrazos de mi madre eran firmes y sólidos como su apretón de manos.

Ella desapareció adentrándose en la casa con sus lentes de sol colocados sobre su cabeza.

Salí del auto con mi bolsa colgando sobre mi hombro. Ellos no me reconocieron cuando camine hacia ellos. Pero luego lo hicieron. Realmente lo hicieron. Sasuke me dio una rápida mirada—de la manera en que los chicos en el centro comercial lo hacen. Él nunca me había mirado así en toda mi vida. Ni una sola vez. Sentí como el rubor del auto regresaba. Naruto, en cambio, parpadeaba sorprendido. Me miró como si no me reconociera.

Todo esto sucedió en un lapso de tres segundos, pero sentí que fue mucho, mucho más tiempo.

Sasuke me abrazo primero, pero un tipo de abrazo distante, cuidadoso de no acercarse demasiado. Acababa de cortarse el cabello y su piel alrededor de su nuca parecía rosada y nueva, como la de un bebé. Olía como el océano. Olía como Sasuke.

—Me gustas más con lentes, —dijo, sus labios cerca de mi oído.

Que bribón. Me aparté y dije, —Bueno, mala suerte. Mis lentes de contacto están aquí para quedarse.

Me sonrió, y esa sonrisa—que él sólo tiene. Su sonrisa de todo el tiempo. —Creo que tienes algún par de cosas que no son nuevas, —dijo, tocándome la nariz. Él sabía que odiaba mis pecas y todavía se burlaba de mí en todo el momento.

Entonces, Naruto fue el siguiente en abrazarme, y casi me levanto en el aire.

— Sakura Haruno está creciendo, —graznó.

Reí. —Ponme abajo, —dije—. Hueles a sudor.

Naruto rió suavemente. —La misma vieja Sakura, —dijo, pero me miró fijamente como si él no estuviera seguro de si era yo.

Inclinó su cabeza y dijo, —Algo parece diferente en ti, Sakura.

Me preparé para atacar. — ¿Qué? Tengo los lentes de contacto. —No es como si fuera completamente diferente sin lentes. Mi mejor amiga Ino había estado tratando de convencerme de conseguir lentes de contacto desde el sexto grado, y finalmente la escuché.

Él sonrió. —No es eso. Te ves diferente.

Volví al auto entonces, y los chicos me siguieron. Descargamos el coche apresuradamente y tan pronto como lo hicimos, tome mi maleta y mi bolsa de libros y me dirigí directamente hacia mi antiguo dormitorio. Mi habitación era la que Kushina tenía cuando era una niña. Tenía paredes con conjunto de sabanas y cortinas blancas. Ahí estaba una caja de música que amaba. Cuando la abres, veías una bailarina dando vueltas con la canción de Romeo y Julieta, la versión vieja. Mi joyero seguía ahí. Todo en mi habitación era viejo y con defectos, pero me encantaba ese aspecto. Sentía como si allí las paredes tuvieran secretos, en la cama de dosel, especialmente la caja de música.

Ver a Sasuke nuevamente, pillando la manera en que me miró, sentí como si necesitara un segundo para respirar. Agarré mi oso polar de peluche de mi cómoda y lo abracé contra mi pecho—su nombre era Junior Mint, Junior por ser un nombre corto. Me senté con Junior en mi sencilla cama. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía escucharlo. Todo era igual, pero no. Ellos me habían mirado como si fuera realmente una chica, no sólo la hermana pequeña de alguien.


End file.
